My Hero Academia! Best Years of Our Lives!
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Oneshots with Kagome joining the My Hero Academia universe. Will be jumping timelines and not in order.
1. GEAR UP FOR FINAL EXAMS

Hello everyone! This will be some disjointed one shots from the manga/anime.

It'll be jumping around in timelines and may not be in the same timelines. Thank you!

* * *

**GEAR UP FOR FINAL EXAMS**

**Class IA**

"Ashido-san! Kaminari-kun! L-Lets do our best!" Izuku Midoriya, current Number Four in class cheered, "We all want to go to the training camp together, right?

"Yes! As class rep, I also have high hopes that you'll all be moved to action!" Class Representative, Number Two nodded.

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class," Shoto Todoroki, Number Five pipped in.

"Be careful with your words!" Kaminari gasped as he, Number Twenty, and Ashido, Number Nineteen, withered under the trio's comments.

"How about you Gome-chan! Please tell me you're on the same boat as us!" The pink heroine-in-training cried as she latched onto her companion.

"Yeah, yeah! You told us you had a hard time graduating middle school! Don't leave us wallowing alone at the bottom," Kaminari continued as he grasped Kagome's shoe from the ground.

Said student felt sweat form under the intense gaze of her classmates.

"W-wait a minute! That was for other reasons!" Kagome defended under the scrutiny, "My academics are fine, thank you very much!"

"What! No! Where did you place?" The electric-type hero gasped.

Kagome turned away, nervously chuckling.

"Don't hehe us! What does that mean!" Ashido shook her classmate's shoulders, whipping her back and forth.

"M-Mina-c-chan!"

"She's with me," The stoic boy cut in as he pulled the swirly-eyed girl from Ashido's arms, surprising the entire class.

"**What**!"

"She's **_what_**!"

Even Bakugo's permanent scowl seemed to deepen as he whipped around to glare at the Todoroki.

"The _fuck_ she's with you!"

Shoto simply stared back with indifference, hand still on Kagome's shoulder as she swayed slightly.

"N-no! That's not what he meant," Kagome waved her hands in denial, "Todoroki-san has been tutoring me because I asked him to and he's helped me get to his level!"

"It wasn't that hard, you're quite intelligent," Shoto praised, looking down at the girl.

Kagome felt an involuntary blush from under his dual-colored gaze.

From beside her, Mina squealed.

Kagome's blush promptly darkened further.

"The FUCK, why did you ask him and not me?!" The explosive blonde slammed his fist into his desk.  
"I think we all know that answer," Kyoka Jiro smirked.

The class burst into laughter as Bakugou jumped from his desk, fists ready to fly.

Kagome sighed.


	2. GAME START

**GAME START**

It was the finale.

The prize of surpassing their classmates and taking number one spot just a few feet away. Though not official, their impromtu summer gathering sparked a competitive nature within the boys at the thought of a swimming competition.

But beneath the good natured laughs, a second unofficial and possibly even more sought out prize waited for them at the end of the pool.

"Good Luck!" A melodic voice called out.

The three boys twitched at the sight.

Standing upright on a diving block at the opposite end of the pool was their bubbly classmate, Kagome Higurashi. She, like the other girls in their class, was dressed in their standard swimming uniform. Though providing sufficient coverage, the light lycra-like material hugged and curved a lot more than what the boys were used to seeing. Her long onyx hair glistened and hung near her hips, still wet from the pool.

A sight that alone made it worth participating in the strenuous aquatic exercise, if only they did not share it with the rest of the male population of their class.

A sweet smile reflected their way.

Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Katasuki Bakugo shared piercing side glances at one another before returning their gaze towards the waving heroine in training.

They were competing for a lot more than their pride today.

_'I'll fly across all at once_,' Katsuki crouched, stretching his arms behind him,_ 'This is my win_!'

'_I'll slide through_,' Shoto planned, his finger tips frosting an icy blue.

'_I'll swim to the finish with everything I've got!_' Izuku promised as he took a diving position.

_**'Watch me, Kagome!/Gome-Chan!/Kagome-San**_!'

"GET SET!" Lida called out before giving a sharp whistle.

Class IA took in a sharp breath as each boy leaped off their starting blocks.

Confidence burned in their hearts and limbs as each competitors quirks immediately fired off beneath them. However sharp gasps and shouts echoed as all three flopped unceremoniously into the water.

"It's 5PM," A familiar drawl cut in, "Your pool use time has now ended. Hurry up and go home."

The class turned to greet their Homeroom Teacher.

"But Aizawa-sensei!" Denki began.

"We just got started!" Sato continued.

Piercing red sparked in the underground Hero's usual tired gaze.

"Did you say something?"

"**Nothing, sir**!"  
The students immediately broke apart, quickly picking up after themselves to escape the intense gaze of their teacher.

One however wasn't as lucky.

"Kagome."

Said student froze in her tracks before making her way towards the brooding figure with a sheepish smile.

"Hai...Tou-San?"

"You forgot to take your phone," Though monotone, the warning was still loud and clear.

Kagome giggled nervously, she knew she forgot something when running out of the apartment.

An exasperated sigh escaped Aizawa as he took in his daughters sheepish smile. He dug into his pocket pulling out a familiar pink flip phone.

A squeal escaped from the girl as she reached to take her phone. But was quickly thwarted as it was pulled out of reach.

"Message me where you're going after."

Kagome nodded dutifully with a smile.

"Don't stay out too late."

She saluted cheekily, "Yes, Sir!"

"...Go get dressed," Aizawa concluded, unblinking as he was promptly brought into a wet hug by his charge. He brought his arm down, allowing the phone to be taken from his grasp before patting the blue-eyed girl's head.

"I'll see you later Tou-San!"

Still lingering in the pool, the three downed boys watched with varying degrees of interest. That is until bloodshot eyes shot down at them with killing intent.

They quickly vacated the pool and joined their classmates.

Aizawa was left growling under his breath as he cursed the hormone-muddled teenagers. He knew exactly what the boys were thinking and may have took a bit more pleasure in cancelling out their quirks in time to have them all belly flopping into the water.

He couldn't be there 24/7 beside his only child but that did not stop him from pulling all the stops when he was. She could get a boyfriend when he was 10 feet underground and had the ability to haunt them.


	3. TEST OF COURAGE

TEST OF COURAGE

More than anything, Kagome wished to be in a warm bed and sleep for two days straight. From head to toe her body ached and her bones creaked with every move. The training camp had barely begun but she already felt like she had been put through the ringer, mentally and physically.

'_At least they have an amazing bath_,' Kagome mused, wishing she was back in the hot water.

Though brief, the bath beforehand did wonders in relaxing her sore muscles. And the sub-pair meal doing well to calm her hunger.

A silent yawn escaped her as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I need a massage," The heroine-in-training groaned as she spotted a familiar greenette cross her vision.

"Deku-kun!"

Said boy immediately froze, his foot hovering just over the ground.

Suppressing a giggle for the startled boy's sake, Kagome made her way towards the boy with a smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to give a massage, you'd be my hero," She joked as she saddled up beside the now cherry colored classmate. Kagome wondered if adding a wink would end up hurting the boy in some way rather than taking it humorously. Though by the way Izuku Midoriya spluttered and choked on his spit, she figured her joke alone did enough damage.

"M-m-m-mass-ssage y-you?!" Izuku practically screamed, drawing the eyes of their fellow classmates.

"A-Ah, please came down Deku-kun. Don't hurt yourself," Kagome chortled, patting the hyperventilating boy's shoulder.

"What was that you bastard?!" A familiar haunting voice ripped through the air.

"Uh-oh, looks like we conjured Satan himself," Kagome mock whispered towards her companion earning a nervous chuckle in response.

"Y-you shouldn't joke about that Higurashi-san. Satan might get offended," Izuku whispered back, nervousness subsiding as the Priestess burst out laughing with a wide smile on her face.

"Good one!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME," The boy of the hour growled, pushing his way between the laughing Kagome and smiling Izuku. Katsuki grumbled as he roughly shouldered the green-haired boy but barely nudged the shaking girl, "Oy, what are you laughing at!"

"N-nothing Bakugo-kun," Kagome waved, having to turn away lest she started laughing again.

"He's just trying to be the one to massage you," Denki called over with a smirk as he raised his own hands, wiggling his fingers, "In that case, I can offer my services Gome-chan."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Bakugo exploded, hands up and sparking.

"Bakugo, my man if you tried to massage anyone. You'd probably end up turning them into swiss cheese with your explody-hands," Kirishima joked as he high-fived Denki.

"MASSAGE?!" Heavy breathing left the Grape Soda hero as Mineta immediately began making his way over.

"Oyeee, you're so brave Gome-chan," Ochako giggled, watching as a few more interested looks pointed towards the raven-haired girl. The most intense gaze coming from heterochromia eyes, narrowing as they slid towards the two closest to the panicking girl.

"J-joke! It's a joke everyone!" Kagome stuttered, waving her hands frantically, "No one come closer!"

"That's practically inviting more trouble, Kagome-chan," Kyouka drawled, earning a frantic look from the girl.

"Yay! Looks like everyone is lively tonight! That's good to hear!" The Heroine Pixie Bob cut in, arms raised in excitement, "Now that we've filled our bellies and washed the dishes. Next is..."

"...the time for the test of courage!" Mina cheered above all the others, rallying excitement in the others.

"**We're going to test it**!" 1A cheered, ready for the night of fun to begin.

"Before that, it pains me to say this...but the extra lessons group will be having class with me now," A familiar dry voice called from behind them.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The special group cried out in despair.

"Sorry," Aizawa-sensei continued without blinking, "Your training during the day wasn't good enough, so I have to use this time." The familiar cloth shot out to restrain the crying students.

"Oh my," Kagome watched, her heart going for her friends as they cried into the sky, asking to participate instead.

'_Please be easy on them Tou-san_,' she thought, grimacing as she recalled the nights her guardian tutored her.

The remaining students thought good prayers towards the suffering few as they were dragged away.

"Okay then! Class B will be the first to be the scarers," Pixie Bob continued as though she weren't interrupted, "Class A will leave in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with your names written on them in the middle of the route, so bring those back with you! Those being the scarers aren't allowed to make direct contact.n So show us how scary you are with your Quirks!"

"The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!" Tiger finished in a rougher tone.

Class IA flinched at his verbiage.

"Stop it, that's filthy," Kyouka barked, blanching at the smirk on Tiger's face.

"I see! They're trying to make us refine our ideas by making up compete with each other!" Lida exclaimed, "Giving us more options for our Quirks in the process! AS EXPECTED OF U.A!"

"Now! You'll draw lots to determine your partners!" Pixie Bob chirped, raising a fist full of paper slips.

At the announcement of partners, Kagome smiled, happy she wouldn't be alone on the challenge. Unknowing as multiple sets of eyes flew her way, selecting her as their prospective partner.

"Good luck!" Kagome squirmed with a bright smile, "I hope I get one of you guys. I'm a bit of a scaredy cat if I'm being honest."

"Of course you fucking are," Bakugo snarked with a smirk.

The Priestess scrunched up, shooting him a dark look.

"You know what, I hope you end up with Mineta-san, Bakugo-kun," Kagome stuck her tongue out, dodging the explosive boy as she ran to get her number laughing.

"WHAT! Get back here!"

Izuku glanced down at his feet, a light blush dusting his cheeks, '_I hope I get you too Kagome-chan._..'

* * *

As Kagome waited her turn, she bounced lightly on her heels. Already, she could feel the beginnings of nervous thrills hit her veins.

'_Please don't let me embarrass myself_,' she prayed with mental tears.

"Do you really want Bakugo as your partner?" A calm voice asked from behind her.

Startled, Kagome glanced behind her and smiled at the speaker, "At first I didn't mind the thought of it. Cause pretty much everyone knows not to piss him off. But then I realized he would would probably spend the whole time making fun of me." Her expression flattened as she imagined the ammo the blonde boy would have over her should she scream or reactive un-hero like at being scared.

The duo-colored eyes blinked at her expression before a small smile broke out.

"That does sound like him. I wouldn't though, we all have things we're scared of," Shoto shrugged, finding himself twitching as the shorter girl beamed up at him.

"Thank you Todoroki-kun!" Kagome straightened as she made her selection, "I hope I get you!"

Shoto watched as the girl skipped away before staring intensely down at the fist of papers before him.

"Ohooo, the pressure is on kid!" Pixie Bob snickered, waving the remaining papers teasingly, "Choose well or else someone else will be holding her hand!"

The Heroine burst out laughing as Endeavor's son quickly snatched a piece of paper and stalked away with a visible blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Kagome hummed under her breathe as she stared at the number on her paper.

'_Is this a lucky number_?' Kagome mused with a small smile.

"HEY! What's your number!" Bakugo all but stomped his way towards her, earning a light roll of her eyes in good humor. Behind him, two more followed though at a slower pace.

"Bleh, none of your business!" Kagome stuck her tongue out, hiding her number firmly against her chest.

"What the fuck! It is if we're partners! Now give me your number!"

"No! You give me yours and I'll tell you if I'm your partner!"

"Why you...Two!" The blonde growled out.

Kagome immediately adopted a shit-eating grin and turned away, "Guess I'm pretty lucky tonight then! Good luck to your partner!"

"FUCK! THEN WHO THE-" Bakugo looked around wildly, eyes stopping on a familiar white and red head. The other boy's disgruntled expression giving away his number.

"OH HELL NO, GOME! What's your number so I can get the bastard to trade!"

Kagome moved to dance away, all the while laughing at the hilarity of the situation. She quickly ducked behind her green haired friend, peaking over his shoulder.

"Ah! Deku-kun, I guess you're mine tonight!" She shot up, slipping an arm around his.

"Y-Yours?! You're my p-partner, G-Gome-chan?!" Izuku exploded, his heart soaring straight up into the heavens.

"YOU BASTARD! TRADE WITH ME!"

"Yup! The Eights are going on a Date!" Kagome continued with enthusiasm, very blatantly ignoring the erupting volcano before them. The Priestess suddenly found herself supporting additional weight as her partner fainted.

"D-Date?!"

Shoto simply glared down at the paper in his hands as it quickly incinerated. He wondered if he should also threaten Midoriya into trading.


	4. GAME OVER

**GAME OVER**

Her body hurt and creaked in ways she's never experienced before.  
"A healer, they have a healer! No one told me they had a healer class!" The villain stressed through grit teeth, eyes glaring down at the struggling girl in his arms. His plan to invade the USJ training fraying at the seams as the unknown player fought her way to the main battle.

"Let. Me. GO!" The petite girl screamed, surprising Tomura Shigaraki once more as she tilted her head back before rearing it violently into his forehead.

Taken by the sudden pain, he released her and sent her tumbling to the floor.

Kagome Higurashi quickly kicked out with both feet, throwing the light-haired man to the ground and propelling herself away. Without pause, she scrambled to her feet towards her downed teacher. With a scream that even surprised her, she raised a fist and aimed it down at the hand currently suffocating Aizawa.

The grotesque creature's free hand came quickly to her own face just as her quirk activated once more, encasing her and Aizawa-sensei in an iridescent dome. Her prediction ringing true as the creature's flying hand crashed against her barrier whereas the hand holding the bleeding adult became trapped at the wrist.  
Her fist crashed into stilled wrist, effectively detaching and throwing the hand away from her teacher's throat.  
Her bones nearly rattled at the roar that came after, eyes watering as her cheek and front of her uniform were drenched in red. Beside her teacher, the black appendage twitched before stilling.

Just beyond her barrier, the creature raised his vacant wrist.  
But before the sense of accomplishment could settle, she bore witness to the horrifying realization that the villain could regenerate.

"No," she whispered as the newly created fist began raining down at her barrier.

With a choked breath, Kagome stood above her teacher with raised hands. Her concentration wavering as each punch cracked her barrier. A choked breath left her as she fell to her knees, eyes straining to stay open.

'I can't…' The hero-in-training strained to think as the pressure became unbearable, unaware as her own blood began running from her nose. Then the lightest of touches on her ankle had her glancing to the side. A mangled hand sat resting on her ankle, her father's unfocused eyes wavering her way sent her heart into a million splinters.

Run, they said, Run and live

But she couldn't, she wouldn't leave him. Not after they barely came to start knowing one another. Kagome Higurashi wanted to be a hero, a protector. More than anything, she wanted to protect the man who awkwardly made his way to be her father and teacher.

With the last of her will, she pulled the corner of her lips until they came to a trembling smile.  
"It's ok," Her voice shook along with the rest of her, but her conviction stood unwavered, "Because I'm here."

A fist broke through her barrier, the pink glass-like quirk shattering all around them.  
Black fingers curled around the front of her uniform, jerking her away from the floor and straight into the air to hang.  
A strangled breath left her as she was pulled face to face with the over-powered villain.

"You, you're coming with me. If All Might doesn't show up, we're going to need a souvenir for this trip," Shigaraki glared at the mess before him, "I've always wanted a healer."

Kagome hated that she couldn't control the sob that escaped her, her body swinging as the large thing moved her closer to the blue-haired villain.  
Her heart dropped, watching helplessly as a scarred hand reached out towards her exposed legs.

"Time for Round 2," He crooned.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," A streak cut across the landscape, the familiar green filling her vision.


End file.
